Once upon a Blue Moon
by Person P
Summary: Some fluffy chapters about Christmas and other cute things. Christmas is a really fun time!


Once Upon a Blue Moon

**Hello Readers! **

**How are you all going? I hope well, Happy Christmas to you!**

**I thought that writing some fluffy filled chapter about little Alice in Wonderland would have been nice. So here I am, trying to write something fun.**

**I hope that Elise the Writing Desk will like the first chapter, I wrote it while thinking at Amusement Asylum.**

Alice, being the smart nine years old girl that she was, after discovering the Rabbit Hole four years before, had returned to Wonderland several times already.

She had long since stopped telling her parents about her special place and all the strange people that lived there. For some strange reason that she couldn't fathom for her life, they believed that they were only her "fantasies". How silly!

Wonderland was _deadly _real… but now wasn't the time to think about it!

If you see a possibly perilous adventure before you, what do you do? Do you stop to think about its dangers? Reflect about the consequences?

Maybe… but Alice isn't you, when she sees the danger she jumps toward it headfirst!

And it was exactly what she did in that moment. Today she had to do something of the most importance, so there wasn't time to lose!

One moment she was standing in front of a rabbit hole in the middle of parent's garden, clutching something in her hand, and the next she was falling- albeit if you asked her she would have said that she was _flying-_ and landing quite painfully on the Clock Tower's roof, imprinting her head into the stone with a suffocated "Ooff".

Against all physic's laws- and when did they ever work in that World?- instead of being her head cracking, it was the floor, while apart from a light bruise on one cheek she was mostly undamaged.

You know, her head was_ hard._

Today was a special day, an important one, because, because…

What happened today?

Okay, maybe her head wasn't _that_ hard since she had forgotten what she had to do.

But no worries! Her super intelligent brain would surely remember everything soon, she just had to wait a little bit…

~O.O~

After years of waiting, Alice died of old age, amen for her. She had become a statue long time ago and none of her Wonderlandian friends ever discovered what she was doing, in the end she was forgotten.

~O.O~

Not really, she had just got bored of waiting, fell asleep and woke up with an unbelievable fear of wrinkles, all in three seconds.

It wasn't her fault! It was just a stupid memory without any relevance! There was no need to remember something so pointless, no need at all!

She stomped her feet and with a red face coupled with a fuming head, marched away in search of Dee and Dum, they would surely have something fun to do.

A shiny object was left on the desert roof.

~O.O~

Alice had been walking in what was surely Mafia's territory for quite a time and had got pretty tired. She was petite for her age, so the distance seemed all the longer.

If only there was a shorter path!

But busy with her wining she didn't notice the boy in front of her and ended up bumping into him.

"Ace! (12) What are you doing here?! You know that Elliot already wants to kill you and going to ask him to play won't help your… Well, you know what? Go on, he already hates you, so nothing could go worse." Alice was swift in catching her footing.

"Hahaha, Alice, what are you saying? This isn't Mafia's territory, but Amusement Park's!" The blonde girl wanted to erase the goofy smile from the boy's face just _so_ badly, more so seen she knew very well what it was hiding, but well, first things first…

"…Are you saying that I have been walking in the wrong direction for an hour?" No good, no good at all, Alice had always had anger management problems and this was the last straw for her almost inexistent patience. This every normal person could easily note in the balled fists and strained voice, but unfortunately we are talking of "Ace", who has the QI of a half-dead-amoeba-that-had-had-an-ictus.

"Huh? Yes, of course" Sorry Ace, you were in the wrong place at the wrong moment. The rest is history…

~O.O~

In the wake of a marching Alice, was the bloody pulp of a boy dressed like a knight but without the sword.

'Where was it?' you ask? Easy, in the safe hands of our beloved sweet foreigner.

…Wonderland is Doomed.

~O.O~

**This was the first chapter of "Happy Christmas, Wonderland!"**

**There will be more (albeit not so soon), 'hope that you all liked it! Reply if you think the chapter is deserving! Or even if you want to flame the story or just my writing style and grammar. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. ^_^**

**PS: I don't know if you have noticed but Ace wasn't lost.**


End file.
